maiballfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuna Sorimachi
Shuna Sorimachi is a side character in Mai Ball. She is a second-year student at Kijiyama South High School and plays as an attacking midfielder for the girls' football team. Background Although Shuna's assigned position is an attacking midfielder, she is a complete all-rounder. Dute Serbanov has bad memories about her as Shuna outperformed her during Kijinan's last game against Franklin, and is looking forward to the next time they face each other. Shuna, Jaina and Chizuru have played on the same team for many years now. Appearance Shuna has dark blue hair that reaches down to her shoulders. She also has dark blue eyes. Shuna has always been addicted to football, so has a very sporty wardrobe. When working on her bike, she wears overalls decorated with military and skull patches. Chronology Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kijinan I Shuna starts on the bench for Kijinan's game against Kijikita.' 'She develops an admiration of Reika Hakurai's play and her ability to outsmart Jaina. She is subbed on for Sae Yamazaki alongside Chizuru Asakuji with five minutes to go. She finds Chizuru in the box with a long cross-field ball from midfield, which Chizuru pokes in to give Kijinan a 5-4 lead. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Franklin Jaina, Shuna, Chizuru, Mia and Suzuna all go to watch Kijikita take on Franklin, where they are dumbstruck with Kijikita's unorthodox methods, however ultimately seem quite happy that their rivals progress to the next round. In the school tournament, Shuna gets a goal against Hakiriyama to put Kijinan 4-0 up. Before Kijikita's game with Kuryuin, their giant midfielder Mirai Takenou purposefully walks into Shuna, hoping to get a reaction out of her as she did when Mitsu tried to fight her back. Although Shuna does not get riled up, simply shooting Mirai and wink and a smile, Mirai seems to enjoy this even more, having now found who she considers to be an equal opponent. ''Main Article: Kijikita vs Kijinan II Shuna starts in Kijinan's game against Kijikita in the final, playing on the right side of a front three alongside Chizuru and Mia. Although Kijinan allow Kijikita to have a lot of early possession, quick play from Ruu Honjou, Chizuru and Mia gives Shuna the chance take the game's first shot. She fires a firm right-footed shot towards Rinka Aomi's left side which looked like it was going to be stopped at first, however a sudden outward swerve takes it beyond her reach and into the net for the first goal of the game. After a quick drop-kick from Riria, Kijinan quickly move the ball up the other end of the field, which ends with Shuna being presented with a chance to shoot on goal, with only Saki Benio and Rinka Aomi to beat. Shuna gives her opponents the eyes and feints to shoot to her right, which both Saki and Rinka buy. Shuna quickly shifts the ball to her left foot and rolls the ball into the opposite corner, giving Kijinan a two goal lead. Just minutes later, following an interception and long ball from Jaina, Shuna chips Rinka from inside her own half, sealing her hat-trick and putting Kijinan 3-0 up with only ten minutes played. Given Shuna's impact on the first half, Kijikita gamble in the second half by moving their forwards back into defensive positions, leading to Shuna being man-marked by Mai Miyano. Despite Mai's best efforts, Shuna does manage to threaten the goal with a shot from inside the box, however Rinka makes a save to keep the score at 3-0. After Kijikita pull a goal back, Kijinan immediately go on the attack with Shuna, Chizuru and Mai leading the charge with a rapid passing move. The move ends with a shot by Shuna that deflects off Yuika Mishiro, wrong-footing Rinka and flying towards the empty side of the goal. Rinka, however, makes a miraculous recovery to change direction and flick the ball up and over the bar. Minutes later, Shuna forces another save from Rinka, before Chizuru is denied again by Reika. Frustrated at being denied so often, Shuna goes up another gear and further presses the attack to kill the game. She manages to fire a shot through a crowd of players, however Mai and Reika are on hand to clear the danger. Shuna begins to notice that Mai's style is very similar to Kunimitsu's. This has an effect on her as Shuna was regularly bested by Kunimitsu in her youth, therefore driving her to try even harder against Mai. However, on her next attempt to take on Mai, her opponent steals the ball back and launches a counterattack, resulting in Mai scoring to make it 3-2. Realising that she is due to be substituted, Shuna kicks off quickly to avoid this and plays a diagonal ball to Mia, bypassing half of Kijikita's team in one go. Mia manages to square it to Shuna, who outplays Chidori, Mai and Reika. Shuna manages to get a shot away, which clips off of Saki, eventually bouncing off the post and into Rinka's hands with Chizuru closing in for a rebound. Following this play, Kijinan's coach subs her off to save her for upcoming matches and she leaves the field to a huge ovation from the stands. After she leaves the pitch, Kunimitsu bows to her in respect of her outstanding performance, which she responds to with a broad smile. With Shuna off the field, Kijikita manage to equalise and Riria is pulled out of goal to play in her old #10 position. At first, Riria's passing is off target, playing them too far ahead of the runs of her teammates. While the players on the field and spectators think that Riria is simply rusty, Shuna comments that if she had still been on the field, she would have made the right run and scored the chances she created. After the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, a noticeboard in Kijiyama has a picture of Shuna alongside her Kijinan teammates, showing that they ended up winning the national tournament. The following season's tournament also ends with a final between Kijinan and Kijikita, and Shuna starts in this latest game against their rivals. Trivia *She loves the feeling of wind in her hair while out cycling, as this relieves a lot of stress for her. *Kunimitsu considers Shuna to be a better player than Reika. Relationships Jaina Airi-Mishiki: Jaina and Shuna hang out quite a lot, both at and outside of school. Many Kijinan students actually misunderstand their friendship, believing them to be a couple. Chizuru Asakuji: She and Chizuru often hang out together, and given Chizuru's large appetite, they grab food together frequently. Riria Konbaru: Shuna looks up to Riria even more than Jaina does, so much so that she decided to change position from centre forward to play as a number 10, just like Riria. In response to this, Riria went back to playing in goal, sacrificing her position and jersey number for her junior. Shuna is determined to pay back her favour by ensuring that Kijinan win the tournament. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Kijinan